House Unity:A Whole Bunch of Almosts
by JadeAshes
Summary: Part 1 of House Unity. The four houses unite to discuss girls, the meaning of life, and...the bottom of the whiskey bottle!  Set to Bowling For Soup's ALMOST pairings stated


Hey people!!! This song has been going around in my head for forever and a day! And I figured this was the best way to get it out.

I'm trying to get around to updating _Roommates_, but _Parenthood_ is gonna have to wait a long while. Just thought you'd like to know. On with the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**House Unity Part One: A Whole Bunch of Almosts**

It was the last days of their seventh year for the great Harry Potter and his friends. The Dark Lord had been destroyed back in December, but, more importantly, the Golden Trio had passed their N.E.W.T.s barely two weeks ago. Now, the three were lounging around, enjoying their last few days at their beloved school. However, they were not necessarily lounging _together_.

Ron was down at the Quidditch Pitch with a few other players, enjoying one last game together. Hermione was Merlin-knew-where, and Harry? Where was dear _Harry_? He was in the company of the strangest companions in the oddest get-together ever hosted at Hogwarts.

Harry was in the Room of Requirement, to be exact. He was with Justin Flinch-Fletchly of Hufflepuff, Terry Boot of Ravenclaw, and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin, to be even more exact. Now, when teenaged boys gather together, alcohol is sure to follow. And, seeing as it was the Room of Requirement they were in, follow it did.

The four boys sat at a square table the Room had generously provided, drinking their worries away. Drinking everything away, come to think of it. It hadn't even been more than half an hour before the boys began _confessing_.

Harry began the fest by admitting, rather sheepishly "I almost got drunk at the Yule Ball and made-out with Cho Chang."

"_I almost got drunk at school at fourteen_

_Where I almost made-out with the Home-Coming Queen_

_Who almost went on to be Miss Cedric_

_But lost to a slut with much bigger breasts_"

The other boys stared at him. Then Terry began laughing. "That's all you've ever done?!"

"Excuse me!" the Gryffindor snapped back. "But you don't get a lot of time for games when you're number one on Voldemort's hit-list!"

"I think there's something else" Terry drawled, his eyes glinting. Harry quickly took a swig of whiskey, but he couldn't hide the crimson color creeping up his cheeks.

The Gryffindor shook his head. "There's nothing."

Terry shrugged, looked thoughtfully at his companions, and then stated clearly "I once ran away to America and got famous for…a couple things."

"_I almost dropped out to move to L.A._

_Where I was almost famous for almost a day_"

Harry, Justin, and Draco contemplated this news. Then Justin asked curiously, "What were you famous for?"

Terry blushed, but took another gulp of fire-whiskey for courage and answered the Hufflepuff. "I had twelve one-night stands all in one night. Six in the bed, two in the library's mystery section, three in the—"

**A/N If you wanna know the last four, just review!!!!**

"Stop! Stop!" Harry threw an empty bottle at the laughing Ravenclaw to shut him up. "We don't need to know about your sexual conquests!"

_And I almost had you_

_But I guess that doesn't cut it_

_Almost loved you_

_I almost wished you would've loved me too_

"I'd say something" Draco drawled superiorly, or tried (alcohol didn't sit well with him). "But this would concern a certain Hufflepuff." Justin blushed.

Harry cackled. "Do tell! I don't think anything's worse than Boot's tale!"

"Very well" the Slytherin shrugged nonchalantly. He began his own short tale.

"I once, in disguise of course, tried to rob Gringotts." The other three simply stared at him in shock. "I even got as far as the dragon, but then I stumbled upon a certain Hufflepuff dealing with illegal Muggle powders. Honestly, doing deals in _Gringotts_ of all places." He finished off his current bottle.

_I almost held up a grocery store_

_Where I almost did five years and then seven more_

_Cuz I almost got popped for a fight with a thug_

_Cuz he almost made off with a bunch of the drugs_

Everyone looked over at Justin. So the Hufflepuff took out a picture of a cute brunette, and continued for Draco. "When Holly left me, I got into Muggle drugs real deep. End of story."

_That I almost got hooked on cuz you ran away_

_And I wished I would've had the nerve to ask you to stay_

"She was my girlfriend for three years" Justin supplied when the other three boys leaned closer to his precious picture. "But then Holly met _him_ and dumped me the next day."

There was a moment of silence, broken only by the boys consuming even more fire-whiskey. The quiet stretched on as the teenagers each thought of their lost loves. Words were murmured as three other pictures were taken from various robe pockets.

Draco, when no one was watching, placed a soft kiss on the picture of Pansy Parkinson.

_And I almost had you_

_But I guess that doesn't cut it_

Terry kissed his unrequited love, Luna Lovegood.

_Almost had you_

_And I didn't even know it_

Harry rubbed his thumb over the worn muggle photo of Ginny Weasley.

_You kept me guessin'_

_And now I'm destined_

Justin gazed down at his lovely Holly.

_To spend my time missin' you_

And, for once, the four houses of Hogwarts were united. Even if it was only through four very, _very_ drunken boys. One common thought was revolving slowly and painfully through each boy's mind: _I almost wished you would've loved me too_

Terry suddenly laughed, but that laugh swiftly changed to a choke as the Ravenclaw finished off his _seventeenth_ bottle of alcohol.

He managed out "Here we are, sitting around drinking, and talking 'bout the good ol' days! That's so hilarious!!"

_Here I go thinkin' 'bout all the things I could've done_

Harry looked disdainfully at the Ravenclaw. "You wouldn't think it was funny if you had as much emotional baggage as _I_ do!"

_I'm gonna need a forklift cuz all the baggage weighs a ton (Baggage weighs a ton)_

Justin, who was whispering to his picture, suddenly sobbed into his robes. "We had problems as much as the next couple!"

_I know we had our problems_

Draco cackled madly as he spoke (or screeched) to Pansy's memory. "I can't remember one!!"

_I can't remember one!_

Now the sound of a clearly drunk Draco Malfoy mingled with the otherwise silent _chug-chug_-ing of fire-whiskey consumption. Terry was caught up in remembering all his past girlfriends, while Justin, Hufflepuffs always being the most emotional, sobbed uncontrollably into his beer bottle. Harry flashed back to Ginny's goodbye-Harry-hello-Neville.

"I almost forgot to say something else" Harry murmured.

Terry took up the note the Gryffindor left hanging. "If I can't fit it in, I'll keep it all to myself."

"I almost wrote a song about you today—" Justin began wistfully, but then broke down again.

And Draco finished with a shriek of anger/sorrow/pure-lunacy. "But I tore it up and then threw it away!"

_And I almost forgot to say something else_

_And if I can't fit it in, I'll keep it all to myself_

_I almost wrote a song about you today_

_But I tore it all up and then I threw it away!_

The boys laid the photographs, wizarding and muggle, in the middle of the wooden table. The pictures joined the many others that had been placed in the exact same places hundreds of times before by many other heart-broken teenagers.

_And I almost had you_

_But I guess that doesn't cut it_

_Almost had you_

_And I didn't even know it_

_You kept me guessin'_

_And now I'm destined_

_To spend my time missin' you_

_I almost wished you would've loved me too_

_Almost wished you would've loved me too_

With a simultaneous sigh, the four boys finished up their night of drinking. Terry was dragging a hysterically sobbing Hufflepuff away from the pile of bottles the four had built up. Harry, trying (and I stress the _trying_ part) to get up out of his chair, found himself suddenly lying face-flat on the floor. Draco, once again caught out of his usual cold-Malfoy act, attempted to haul the Golden Boy to his feet. This resulted in Draco stumbling back into Terry and Justin, pulling Harry down with him. Then the strange companions lurched out of the Room of Requirement's door.

The boys collided right into their search party, composed of Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, a few Ravenclaws, and five Hufflepuffs completing the sight.

Draco cackled madly at the shocked faces.

* * *

&&&&

Well, how was it?

I'm not a big supporter of Ginny/Harry, in fact I hate her, but it worked for this fic. I think Ginny is too much like Harry himself to be with him.

Harry belongs with Luna!!!!!!!!!!! They complete each other!!!!!!!!!!! It's the way it should be if I wrote it! But sadly, I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does [sniff, sniff.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JA


End file.
